As part of the combustion process, gasses such as carbon dioxide (CO2) are generated. This CO2 gas is generated in the form of, or can be a component of a gaseous mixture. These gaseous mixtures can include effluent mixtures such as combustion products from coal combustion or any other petroleum based combustion process.
It has become more important in recent years to isolate this CO2 and prevent it from being transferred to the atmosphere. There are concerns that the generation of and transfer of CO2 into the atmosphere can lead to global warming, which may have a detrimental effect upon the global environment. The present disclosure provides systems and methods for removing components of gas mixtures.